


Gee, Officer Krupke

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt shows up at Blaine’s house in the Officer Krupke uniform and gives him a strip tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gee, Officer Krupke

**Author's Note:**

>  

"Kurt?" Blaine stands at the front door to his house, eyes wide and mouth dropped open.

"Is this the Anderson residence?" Kurt asks, twirling a nightstick idly at his hip.

" _Kurt_?"

"We've had some complaints about--the noise," Kurt drawls, voice two octaves lower than usually. The officer Krupke uniform is crisp and carefully arranged down the edges and curves of his body. "I'm afraid I'll have to take a look around inside." He raises a sassy eyebrow.

Blaine blinks, then breathes, "Oh my god. You're insane."

But that doesn't stop him from leading said insane boyfriend up to his room, tip toeing stealthy past his parents who are having a late dinner together.

He blushes like a school girl when Kurt goes over to his laptop and turns on a song with a heavy bass line.

"A little birdie told me," Kurt says, voice softer, cheeks just as baked red as Blaine's, "that you really, really liked this outfit on me." He runs his fingers over the brim of the wide hat, then plucks it off of his hair and tosses it playfully onto Blaine's bed along with the nightstick.

Blaine is going to kill Rachel. Just after he thanks her.

Kurt fiddles with the collar of his jacket and then begins swishing his hips and shimmying his shoulders to the beat of the music.

"Oh my god," Blaine says, feeling like a broken record.

"You could exercise your right to remain silent," Kurt whispers, popping the large buttons down the front of his coat slowly, one by one, making each flick into its own little show.

Blaine feels himself go hot up the back of his neck and to the tips of his ears. He falls into the chair by his desk without taking his eyes off of Kurt. It's so silly, but so sexy at the same time, Kurt's little wiggle and twist as he reaches the last button on his coat and then proceeds to shoulder shake his way out of it, inch by inch, making it last until it's around his wrists, and only then does he flick it off with a flamboyant twirl and toss it at Blaine.

Who catches it, laughing and overwhelmed.

Kurt swivels his hips and turns in a circle, dancing closer to Blaine as he loosens the dark navy tie he's wearing with deliberate little jerks.

Blaine bites his lip, eyes wide and encouraging. God, he likes this; he likes the smooth curve of Kurt's body in the dark slacks, dress shirt, and tie. He even likes how adorable and not professional Kurt's little wiggles are. It's so natural, so Kurt, that he can't help but be enthralled.

He can't imagine how much courage it must've taken for Kurt to come over and tease him like this, considering they've only been together like that just once since the play.

When the tie around Kurt's throat goes loose, Blaine swallows thickly, wondering how far this is going to go. Is Kurt going to actually--

The tie comes undone as Kurt writhes his hips and turns, letting Blaine have a clear view of him from the back, unobstructed and head to toe.

Geez. The way those pants hug his--and the shirt tight across his shoulders--god.

The tie slides free and Kurt dances over, looping it over Blaine's head. "You're being very cooperative, Mr. Anderson."

"Anything to assist an officer of the law, sir," Blaine murmurs, heart pounding as Kurt writhes in his lap and finally sits down on his thighs.

"I may need more of that assistance," Kurt says, kissing Blaine's flushed ear tip. "These buttons are so pesky."

Oh my god.

Fingers shaking, Kurt still writhing in his lap, Blaine undoes the top two buttons on Kurt's shirt. He has to literally force himself to not lean in and lick the pale skin that's revealed, but by the time the temptation has crested Kurt is hopping up and off, dancing back toward the center of the room.

He undoes the rest of the buttons slowly, shoulders rolling into the beat of the music. "Thank you. That was very helpful." He twitches his hips to tug the shirt free of his pants and makes a long show of working the sleeves down and finally, finally revealing the undershirt beneath.

His shiny black dress shoes fly off one by one with jaunty little kicks.

Blaine giggles, eyes rolling affectionately.

He comes close again once he's down to just an undershirt and the slacks, pelvis switching softly from side to side just at Blaine's eye line.

"Can you help me with my belt?" Kurt asks, pouting like an overworked child.

"God, Kurt," Blaine sighs, fingers twitching. "Yes."

He doesn't sit, just stands there in front of Blaine wriggling to the music while he works the belt open and out of Kurt's belt loops, trying very hard not to stare at the blatant bulge in Kurt's pants all the while.

That Kurt is enjoying himself this much does things to Blaine. 

Kurt takes the belt and folds it, smiling sweetly as the leather creaks. "It's a good thing that you're being so cooperative," he drawls, draping the belt over his shoulder as he turns away, head tilted so that Blaine can only see his profile, "otherwise I might have had to use force. Naughty boys get the belt, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine bites his lip so hard that it hurts.

The song changes over; it's one with a slightly faster beat. Kurt seems to slow down on purpose in response, taking his sweet time working the undershirt up his torso, and it's at this that Blaine begins to sweat and feel his pants grow tighter.

Kurt's facing away from him so he gets the full view of that beautiful, pale, freckled back writhing free of its cotton restraint, muscles and skin flexing, hips rolling, creating a full body writhe that reminds Blaine of a snake until it's up and off Kurt's head and being tossed aside.

He lets go the breath he'd been holding, fingers digging into his thighs.

Kurt's hands slide down his own chest and stomach as he turns, giving Blaine the frontal view--sculpted flesh, soft but not flabby, flushed pink nipples, tapered waist and sweet, slender hips.

He means to say something, but Kurt just swivels his body in time with the music again, fingering the button on his pants and locking his gaze onto Blaine's.

"These are a bit tighter than usual," he murmurs, and Blaine isn't sure whether it's intentional or accidental but his wandering fingers seem to stroke over himself just once before they find the zipper. "I think you may be responsible. Do I have to question you, Mr. Anderson?"

"I think you might, officer. I feel awful bad about it." Anything to get him to come closer.

As he crosses the room he side-steps and shimmies the dark slacks down his pelvis and legs. By the time he reaches Blaine he's flicking the pants off of his ankles. All that remains are the dress socks and snug-fitting briefs. 

Blaine licks his lips and ponders sitting on his hands to keep them from reaching out. Kurt is tall and perfect in front of him, and the swell of him in his underwear--both front and back--makes Blaine's mouth go wet.

But Kurt saves him the trouble by straddling his lap again, sitting down directly over his own throbbing erection and grinding close. "Or I could just ask you a very important question."

Blaine tries to think around the haze of arousal that's settled over his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Do you intend to come quietly?" Kurt kisses him, slow and sweet and deep. He pulls away, eyebrows raised, looking completely impish. "Or loudly?"

"Let's figure that out together," Blaine breathes, and pulls Kurt into his arms.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Gee, Officer Krupke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874728) by [oohshinyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl), [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
